1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an imaging apparatus, and particularly to a zoom lens having a high magnification ratio suitable for mounting onto TV cameras, video cameras, and the like and an imaging apparatus including this zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, needs for the zoom lenses which are intended to be mounted onto a TV camera, a video camera, and the like to have higher magnification ratios, wider angles of view, lighter weights, and higher performance throughout the entire zoom range are increasing. Zoom lenses which satisfy these needs are desired to be provided. For example, four-group configuration zoom lenses are known as such zoom lenses. Further, a configuration in which a lens group which is the second from the object side is a lens group for changing magnification and a lens group which is the third from the object side is a lens group for correcting movements of an imaging plane associated with the magnification changes is a known type of the four-group configuration. Further, a configuration, in which a second lens group from the object side or a third lens group from the object side is divided, has been proposed to achieve higher performance (refer to Patent Documents 1 through 4 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7(1995)-248449, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-128491, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-091788, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-039399)).